What the World Needs Now is Love
What the World Needs Now is Love (En Español: Lo que el Mundo Necesita Ahora es Amor), es una cancion presentada en el episodio What the World Needs Now is Love. La version original pertenece a Burt Bacharach. Letra Mercedes: What the world needs now is love, sweet love It's the only thing that there's just too little of Rachel con los Graduados, New Directions y Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel: No, not just for some but for everyone Artie (con Kurt): Lord, we don't need another mountain There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb (There are oceans and rivers enough to cross) Will (con Kurt) Enough to last (until the end of time) (Blaine: Until the end of time) Rachel con los Graduados, New Directions y Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel (Kurt con los Graduados, New Directions y Will): It's the only thing that there's (just too little of) Rachel con los Graduados, New Directions y Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love No, not just for some but for everyone Will: Lord, we don't need another meadow There are corn fields and wheat fields enough to grow Sam: There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine Blaine con Rachel, los Graduados, New Directions y Will: Oh, listen Lord, if You want to know (Rachel: Know) Rachel con los Graduados, New Directions y Will (Mercedes): What the world (What the world) needs now (Needs now) Is love, sweet love (Love, sweet love) It's the only thing that there's (There's just) just too little of (Too little of) What the world needs now (What the world needs now) I Is love, sweet love (Oh, oh) No, not just for some, (No not just for some) Oh but just (Just) for (For) every, (Everyone!) (Rachel: Everyone) Mercedes con los Graduados, New Directions y Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Rachel con los Graduados, New Directions y Will (Mercedes): It's the only thing (Ooo) that there's just (Just) (con Mercedes: too little of) (Yeah) What the world needs now (What the world needs now) is love, sweet love (Is sweet love) No, not just for some, (Woah) Oh not just (Just) for (For) some but for (con Mercedes: every)one Rachel con Mercedes, los Graduados, new Directions y Will: Everyone Curiosidades * A Emma no le muestran la cara, por que es una doble. * Se puede ver a Artie y a Kitty juntos al igual que Sam y Rachel. * Primera canción que canta Will en la temporada. * Primera canción grupal de Blaine y Will en la temporada. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio What the World Needs Now is Love Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer